supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blutrausch
Blutrausch ist die dritte Episode der zweiten Staffel und die 25. Episode von ganz Supernatural. Inhalt Sam und Dean treffen auf den Vampirjäger Gordon, der auch ein Bekannter ihres Vaters war. Obwohl die beiden Brüder von Ellen vor dem Dämonenjäger und seinen Machenschaften gewarnt wurden, schließen sie sich ihm an, um gemeinsam auf die Jagd zu gehen. In einer Kleinstadt sollen blutrünstige Vampire ihr Unwesen treiben. Doch Sam findet heraus, dass diese Vampire für Menschen völlig harmlos sind und sie ihren Hunger ausschließlich mit Rinderblut stillen. Plötzlich müssen Sam und Dean die blutsaugenden Wesen vor dem fanatischen Jäger schützen, doch Gordon will weiterhin alle Vampire gnadenlos auslöschen. Handlung Zu Beginn fahren Sam und Dean in Deans mittlerweile reparierten und polierten Impala auf einer Straße, wobei Dean die Freude offensichtlich anzusehen ist. Dean erwähnt, dass es gut ist, dass die beiden einen Fall haben: In einer Stadt - Red Lodge - wurden Leute geköpft vorgefunden, außerdem gab es Fälle von vielen toten Rindern. Zunächst gehen die beiden zur örtlichen Polizei, wo sie so tun, als ob sie für eine Zeitung schreiben: den ersten Kopf fanden sie vor einer Woche, den anderen - von einer Christina Flanagan - vor zwei Tagen. Dean kommt auf die Rinder zu sprechen; ein Dutzend toter Kühe, welche aufgeschlitzt und entblutet gefunden wurden. Die beiden erwähnen, dass dies auf satanistische Rituale hinweisen könnte. Der Polizist kann die beiden jedoch nicht ernst nehmen und erklärt, dass die Kühe nicht verstümmelt worden sind. Danach gehen die beiden als Ärzte verkleidet in das örtliche Krankenhaus, um die geköpfte Leiche zu untersuchen. Da im Raum noch jemand ist - Jeff Manners - lockt Dean ihn damit weg, dass Dr. Dworkin wütend ist und nach ihm ruft, woraufhin dieser eilig davon eilt. Die letzten Satanisten - Florida - hinterließen Zeichen auf den Toten - ein Pentagramma auf der Stirn. Auf dem Kopf können sie jedoch kein Zeichen finden. Dean schlägt vor, das sie nachsehen sollten, ob sie ihr etwas in den Hals gesteckt haben, was Sam unwillig macht. Dean entdeckt etwas unter der Lippe am Zahnfleisch, wo sie sogleich ausfahrbare Reißzähne entdecken; offenbar handelt es sich hierbei um einen Vampir. Schließlich gehen die beiden in eine Bar, wo sie den Barkeeper befragen. Sie hörten von "Nachteulen", die vor etwa 6 Monaten da gewesen sein sollen. Der Keeper erwähnt eine Barker Farm, welche vor kurzem vermietet wurde. Offenbar sind die Leute oft da und trinken sich zu; er musste sie sogar schon rausschmeißen. Während all dem wurden die beiden von einem Mann angestarrt, welcher jedoch verschwunden ist, als sie hinaus gehen. Dieser verfolgt sie draußen heimlich in der Dunkelheit, was den Brüdern jedoch nicht entgeht. Da sie ihn für einen Vampir halten, hält Sam ihn an die Wand und Dean will ihn köpfen, doch davor kann er sie davon überzeugen, dass er ein Jäger ist, und kein Vampir, was man an seinem Mund erkennen kann. Die drei stellen sich vor - der Mann erklärt, dass er John kannte und mochte, hörte jedoch, dass dieser verstorben sei. Dean ist irritiert und spricht ihn darauf an, dass er offenbar viel über ihre Familie weiß. Der Mann - namens Gordon - jedoch meint lediglich, dass sich viel herumspricht, da die Jäger untereinander viel reden. Der Mann erklärt den beiden, dass er seit zwei Wochen da ist und höchstselbst die beiden Vampire tötete. Auf der erwähnten Farm leben lediglich Hippies. Er meint jedoch, dass er das alleine machen kann, wird und will, dann fährt er mit dem Versprechen, nächstes mal einen auszugeben, davon. Ein Mann sitzt in einer Mühle und hört plötzlich etwas, woraufhin er aufsteht und sich mit einem Schlagstock bewaffnet. Er geht in die nächtliche Welt hinaus und sieht sich um. Plötzlich steht hinter ihm der Mann von zuvor mit einem langen Messer und die beiden kämpfen, wobei sich der Mann aus der Mühle als Vampir offenbart. Doch letzterer gewinnt die Überhand und der Jäger ist kurz vor dem Tod, als Sam und Dean dazukommen und Dean den Vampir tötet. Der grinsende Jäger meint, dass er ihnen nun wohl einen ausgeben muss. In der Bar unterhalten sie sich. Während sich Dean und der Jäger sehr gut verstehen, teilt Sam nicht seine Ansichten. Die beiden feiern den Tod des Vampirs, doch Sam hält das nicht für richtig, woraufhin der Jäger meint, dass er so tut, als ob es Menschen wären. Sam geht jedoch zurück in ihr Motel, wobei Dean ihm sein Auto leiht. Während Sam wieder im Motel ist, unterhalten sich die zwei noch, und Dean erzählt Gordon über einen Jagdausflug mit seinem Vater. Damals war er 16, und damals akzeptierte er dieses Leben. Gordon fing mit 18 an: Damals sah er seinen ersten Vampir, als er mit seiner Schwester zuhause war. Er hörte das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer zerspringen, griff nach dem Gewehr seines Vaters und versuchte, ihn von ihr loszukriegen. Es war jedoch zu spät. Daraufhin schoss er auf das "Scheißding". Der Vampir war jedoch unverwundet und warf ihn durch das Zimmer, woraufhin er ohnmächtig wurde. Als er aufwachte, war sowohl der Vampir als auch seine Schwester verschwunden. Er ging von zu Hause weg und suchte nach Informationen - wie man sie findet und wie man sie tötet. Schließlich fand er den Vampir und tötete ihn. Sie kommen schließlich auf Deans Vater zu sprechen. Dean erzählt, dass John einer von den Leuten war, die viel abkriegen, sich jedoch immer wieder aufraffen. Dean dachte deshalb immer, er sei unzerstörbar und würde ewig leben. Doch dann starb er doch. Er beichtet, dass er darüber nicht mit Sam sprechen kann und bei ihm sein Pokergesicht bewahren muss. In Wahrheit kommt er aber nicht gut damit klar. Als er sagt, "Es kommt mir vor wie..." beendet Gordon voller Verständnis seinen Satz: "Loch im Bauch? Und es wird immer größer und dunkler?" Er meint, dies ist gut und dass er es nutzen kann, um "hungrig" zu bleiben und dass es kein Verbrechen sei, seinen Job zu mögen. Sam ruft währenddessen bei Ellen in Harvelle's Roadhouse an. Er fragt sie, ob sie einen Mann namens Gordon Walker kennt, woraufhin sie ihm erzählt, dass er ein guter Jäger sei. Auf ihre Frage hin, wieso er fragt, erklärt er, dass sie bei einem Fall zusammen arbeiten. Plötzlich ist Ellen jedoch ganz ernst und meint, sie sollten das nicht machen, da er für alles und jeden gefährlich ist. Dean und Gordon unterhalten sich unterdessen weiter. Gordon meint, dass er an dem Job liebt, dass es nur Schwarz und Weiß gibt, keine Grauzone. Dean meint, dass Sam ihm wohl nicht zustimmen würde, woraufhin Gordon sagt, dass Sam anders als sie zu sein scheint - nicht, dass er falsch ist. Sie beide wurden dafür geboren. Sam ist zur gleichen Zeit vor dem Motel bei einem Trinkautomaten und kauft sich etwas, fühlt sich jedoch beobachtet und wird unruhig. Schließlich geht er wieder in ihr Zimmer und atmet erleichtert aus. Plötzlich wird er jedoch von mehreren Leuten angegriffen und K.O. geschlagen. Er wacht in einem Auto mit einer Haube über seinem Kopf wieder auf. In einem Raum nimmt ein Vampir namens Eli die Haube ab. Eine Vampirin namens Lenore erklärt, dass sie ihm nichts tun werden, sondern nur mit ihm reden wollen. Sie erklärt, dass sie anders sind, da die keine Menschen töten und auch nicht ihr Blut trinken. Sam glaubt dies zunächst nicht, aber gegen das Argument, dass er noch am Leben ist, kann er nichts entgegenwirken. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich nun von Rinderblut ernähren; dies erklärt die toten Rinder. Dies tun sie, um zu überleben, da niemand auf tote Rinder aufmerksam wird und es keinen Grund für Jäger gibt, sie zu suchen. Sie passen sich an, da ihre Art am Aussterben ist. Eli verliert die Fassung und fragt erzürnt, warum sie sich einem Killer gegenüber rechtfertigen, welche "Conrad" ermordeten und es gefeiert haben. Doch Lenore meint, "geschehen ist, ist geschehen". Sie erklärt, dass sie die Stadt verlassen, doch dass "Leute wie er" sie nicht mehr entkommen lassen. Sie will, dass sie ihnen nicht mehr folgen. Auf Sams Aussage hin, dass sie ihm nur einen Grund geben soll, ihr zu glauben, sagt sie, dass sie ihn gehen lassen wird. Gesagt, getan. sam wird wieder mit der Haube über dem Kopf zurück zum Motel gefahren, wo sich mittlerweile auch Gordon und Dean eingefunden haben, welche einen Plan ausarbeiten, um herauszufinden, wo das Nest der Vampire ist. Dean wird unruhig und fragt, wo Sam denn sei, woraufhin Gordon meint, dass das Auto noch da ist, und da er wie einer dieser "Läufer-Typen" wirkt, wohl spazieren gegangen ist. Dieser kommt plötzlich auch herein und fragt, ob er mit Dean reden kann - allein. Sam erzählt ihm das Geschehene. Dean jedoch glaubt es weiterhin nicht. Im Hintergrund sieht man Gordon im Schatten lauschen und dann gehen. Sam sagt, dass die Vampire nicht böse sind, doch Dean sagt, sie sind alle gleich und müssten gejagt werden. Er erklärt, dass Dean schon seit einem Jahr hinter ihnen her ist und sich auskennt, doch Sam erklärt, dass Ellen sagt, er bringe Ärger. Auf dieses Argument springt Dean jedoch nicht an, da sie Ellen kaum kennen - genau wie Gordon, wie Sam anfügt. Sam erklärt, dass er weiß, was das ist: ein Vaterersatz, jedoch ein schlechter. Er sagt, dass er genau weiß, wie Dean sich fühlt: Johns Tod hat ein Loch hinterlassen, das ihm so weh tut, er jedoch nicht mit irgendetwas füllen kann, da dies eine Beleidigung wäre. Dean schlägt ihm daraufhin ins Gesicht. Sam meint, er könne ihn so oft schlagen, wie er will, doch das würde nichts ändern. Dean meint, er geht jetzt zum Nest, auch ohne Sams Hilfe. Er geht daraufhin zurück ins Motel, wo er erkennt, dass Gordon verschwunden ist und Deans Schlüssel geklaut hat - wahrscheinlich ist er hinter den Vampiren her. Sam will ihn aufhalten, Dean jedoch eher helfen. Sam meint, er schuldet es ihm, ihm einmal zu glauben, Dean jedoch meint, dass sie sehen werden. Im Impala schließt Dean den Wagen zähneknirschend kurz, sodass der Motor anläuft. Sam hat sich genau gemerkt, wie sie gefahren sind. Lenore und Eli unterhalten sich unterdessen. Letzterer meint, sie könnten nicht verschwinden und müssten kämpfen, um sich zu verteidigen. Lenore jedoch meint, dass das nichts ändern würde, da sie in der Unterzahl seien, doch Eli findet, dass sie sie so oder so alle umbringen werden, sie jedoch ein paar von ihnen mitnehmen sollten. Lenore verneint dies jedoch und erklärt, dass, wenn sie sich ändern können, die anderen es auch können. Sie befiehlt ihm, in die Stadt zu fahren und die andeen zu holen, während sie fertig packt. Gordon erreicht schließlich das Versteck - lange vor den Brüdern. Er überfällt Lenore und foltert sie mit dem Blut eines Toten. Sam und Dean kommen herein, als Lenore beinahe bewusstlos von Gordon gefoltert wird. Die beiden sehen fassungslos zu Gordon. Dean meint, dass sie erst mal ruhiger werden sollen, doch Gordon meint, dass er ruhig sei. Sam spricht ihn daraufhin an, dass er das Messer weg legen soll. Gordon erklärt, dass er recht hat, da sie sowieso nichts sagen wird, woraufhin er sie töten will. Sam jedoch geht zu Lenore und sagt, dass er sie frei lässt. Gordon hält sein Messer auf Sam und warnt ihn, dies nicht zu tun. Dean meint, sie sollten darüber reden, woraufhin Gordon erklärt, dass es nichts zu reden gibt, da es keine Grauzonen gibt. Dean meint, er wüsste, wie sich Gordon fühlt. Der Vampir, der seine Schwester tötete, hat den Tod verdient. Gordon erklärt daraufhin, dass das nicht stimmt: Der Vampir hat sie verwandelt, nicht getötet. Daher hat er sie gejagt und getötet. Dean und Sam sind fassungslos, doch Gordon erklärt, dass sie kein Mensch mehr war. Sam stellt daraufhin fest, dass er wusste, dass die Vampire keine Menschen töten. Gordon sagt jedoch, dass sie eine kleine Pause machen und er nicht darauf hereinfallen wird. Er erklärt, dass er beweisen kann, dass die Vampire weitehin böse sind, und schneidet Sam in den Arm. Dean zieht daraufhin seine Waffe und richtet sie auf Gordon. Gordon jedoch erklärt, dass er nur etwas demonstrieren will: er lässt zwei Tropfen von Sams Blut auf Lenores Gesicht tropfen, woraufhin deren Zähne wachseln und sie faucht. Doch plötzlich gehen diese wieder zurück und Lenore sagt nein, da Gordon erklärt, dass sie immer noch böse und blutrünstig ist. Sam hat nun Dean vollends überzeugt und Sam meint, sie seien hier fertig. Sam trägt sie hinaus, während Dean die Waffe auf Gordon richtet. Dieser lässt sein Messer fallen, woraufhin Dean sein Magazin entleert. Doch plötzlich greift Gordon Dean an und nimmt sein Messer wieder an sich. Dean schafft es jedoch, ihn zu überwältigen. Auf Gordons Aussage hin, dass sie auf der selben Seite stehen, erwidert Dean, dass er das nicht so sieht und nennt ihn ein "sadistisches Schwein". Dean bindet Gordon schließlich an einen Stuhl, damit er die Vampire nicht verfolgen kann. Am nächsten Tag kommen die Brüder wieder zu Gordon. Sam erklärt, dass Lenore und ihre Freunde weg sind. Dean sagt Gordon noch, dass sie in zwei oder drei Tagen jemanden anrufen werden, der ihn dann losbinden soll. Er schlägt ihn noch ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser umfällt, dann verlassen beide den Raum. Draußen bittet Dean Sam, ihn zu schlagen, da er einen gut hat, doch Sam meint, dass er nicht will und es sich lieber aufhebt. Dean meint daraufhin, dass er Sorgen hat, dass die mal etwas getötet haben, was es gar nicht verdient hat, woraufhin Sam meint, dass nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter John sein Bestmögliches tat. Doch Dean meint, dass John nicht perfekt war. Er stiftete sie an, die Kreaturen zu hassen, wie Dean es sagt; er sagt auch, dass er sie tatsächlich hasst und es gegen seine Instinkte war, Lenore laufen zu lassen. Doch Sam meint, dass es darauf ankommt, was er getan hat, und das war, sie laufen zu lassen. Dean stimmt dem zu und meint, dass er das nur wegen Sam getan hat und bedankt sich bei diesem. Dann fahren die beiden weg. Übernatürliche Wesen *Vampire Cast *Jared Padalecki als Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles als Dean Winchester *Sterling K. Brown als Gordon Walker *Amber Benson als Lenore *Ty Olsson als Eli *Samantha Ferris als Ellen Harvelle Musik *"Back In Black" von AC/DC *"Wheel In The Sky" von Journey *"Time And Time Again" von Long John Hunter *"Golden Rule" von Lil' Ed & The Blues Imperials *"Funny Car Graveyard" von Lee Rocker Titel *Au-delà des apparences - Französisch *Bloodlust - Englisch *Blutrausch - Deutsch *Verenhimo - Finnisch *Żądza krwi - Polnisch Film- & Serienreferenzen *"Das Schweigen der Lämmer" - Dean erwähnt die Motte aus selbigen Film und Ellen erwähnt Hannibal Lecter *Gordon spielt auf einen Charakter in Happy Days an Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden